Never Ending
by Bluujai
Summary: A collection of HieixMukuro drabbles and oneshots of all categories! Please R/R! Rated T just in case, feel free to make suggestions!
1. Intro!

**A/N: **

**Ok! I'm going for the challenge! (Not really, I'm just doing a collection of oneshots, I'm not sure how many I'll actually write, and I know as soon as you opened up this you were expecting a chapter or oneshot, but got my little rant instead so JUST DEAL WITH IT XD!) My collection of HieixMukuro Oneshots! XD. Idk how many I'll end up writing, maybe 100! (Sheesh! Idk what I'd even write about that many times!) So If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know... Ha I might just be talking to a brick wall here! Lulz anyways, ENJOY!**

**Much Love 3**

**Bluujai XD**


	2. First Time

**A/N: ****Ok so here we go! I thought it would be fitting for the first of my oneshot collection to be Hiei and Mukuros FIRST TIME! Calm down, theres no lemon so settle! Lolz so here we go!**

First Time:

It wasn't what she expected, the first time they slept together. It wasn't the first time that they had slept in the same bed, but it was the first time they slept in it _together. _She thought that she would have flashbacks like she did every night. Dreams where she felt the ghosts of his hands, the whispers of his breath. She was afraid that instead of it being Hiei, it would be an even more real nightmare of _him._

It wasn't like that at all. It was nice, pleasant really. No fear, no hate. Only what she called love. When all was said and done and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and succumbing to sleep, she stayed awake waiting for the nightmares. None came. She felt a strange sense of peace and she didn't feel _him, _only Hiei. He had stolen away her nightmares, and replaced them with sweet dreams.

She closed her eyes and sighed, smiling slightly, finally ready to rest.

Her actions however stirred her new mate. Hieis arms tightened his grasp on her and didn't loosen until he became slightly more aware of his surroundings.

"Did you have a Nightmare?" He asked her, his voice rough from sleep, but concerned all the same.

"Just the opposite actually."

**So there ya go! first one down, an eternity to go! Hey this is called NEVER ENDING! Lulz jk but still, like it? hate it? let me know or I'll stop! Unless you want me to... LULZ XD**


	3. A Dream Within A Dream

**A/N: Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's poem ****A Dream Within A Dream****. It's not as fluffy or sweet as my others but it will suffice XD! Anyways if you never read the poem then SHAME ON YOU! Lulz it's one of my favorites of his… Anyways…. Just ignore me… **

A Dream Within A Dream:

"Come on Mukuro catch up!"

Hiei was dragging a surprised Mukuro across a sunset beach. Mukuro couldn't exactly recall why or how she had gotten to this place, but trusted Hiei and ran with him on the sand. She looked around her and there was no one but the two of them, and when she looked down she was surprised to find that instead of her usual attire, she was wearing a swimsuit which was shockingly revealing for her. He pulled her into the ocean, splashing her causing her to laugh and kick water back at him. The two continued to play this mindless game until, exhausted, they fell back onto the hot sand, watching the sun go down over the water.

"You look beautiful in the sunset by the way," Mukuro turned her head to see the Hiei was staring intently down at her. She looked down, a little embarrassed by Hieis sudden complement; she looked back up to Hiei who was now looking off into the distance. Her eyes trailed along his shirtless torso and back to his face, who was staring at her causing her to blush. She reached out to touch him, but he quickly stood and started to walk away towards the ocean.

"Hiei?" She called but he kept walking.

"Hiei wait!" She got up to run after him, unable to catch up no matter how hard she tried,

"Hiei! Wait, please!" She tried calling again, though he was so far from her she was sure he couldn't hear, although he stopped and turned slightly back at her smiling softly when he reached the ocean that was now looking rather treacherous. She ran as hard as she could, crashing into him and holding him to her.

"Don't go Hiei, please don't go," She sobbed into his chest.

"Goodbye Mukuro," Hiei kissed her forehead, and turned out of her grasp and walked into the water. She tried holding onto him tighter, but he vanished from her grasp like a ghost, causing her to collapse on the ground sobbing and no matter how loud she called he didn't turn and didn't come back. A wave then crashed completely over him, washing him away.

"Hiei!" Mukuro shot out of her bed gasping. She looked around her empty bedroom, half expecting to be surrounded by dark waters and sand, and sighed. _It was only a dream_, she hung her head silently, breathing in shaky breaths. It was only a dream, yes, but also in its own way was reality. Yes, Hiei had left her, she knew he eventually would. There was nothing she could have done to of made him stay and she guessed that he grew tired of waiting for her to. So one day he just up and left without a good bye. Not that a goodbye really mattered. Whether he had said goodbye or not, left during the day or night, or if it was really just a dream, it wouldn't change the fact that he was gone. She lay back down, closing her eyes so that she could escape, and dream of happier and less lonely days.

"Ah!" Hiei shot awake, he was leaning against the wall of Kurama's bedroom, where he was currently staying at. He tried shaking his head to clear himself of his dream. It had been about _her, _but he wasn't stupid enough to believe his the things his subconscious told him, he wasn't about to let himself believe that she was actually sorry he left, wishing he had stayed. He wasn't about to act on these impulses, following dreams were for fools. His sudden jerk caused Kurama to look at him curiously.

"Something wrong Hiei?"

"No," He replied, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Just a dream within a dream,"

**A/N: Okedoky well theres number 2! Idk What imma write next or when, just when inspiration hits I guess... Hope you like it!**


	4. VALENTINES DAY!

**A/N: Yeah Yeah Yeah I KNOW it's past valentines day! Lulz I just forgot it was on my computer is all! And every drabble collections have to have a holdiay special!**

Valentine's Day!:

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

The same expression all day long. Some insignificant and meaningless human holiday that must have something to do with the ghastly amounts of pink hearts everywhere.

"Ugh how am I supposed to know that Keiko wanted something for Valentine's Day!" Yusuke yelled out to no one in particular.

"She is your girlfriend Urameshi," Kuwabara commented.

"I don't even see the point in the so called Valentine's Day," Hiei muttered, stopping the conversation. Everyone turned to Kurama for an explanation to Hieis statement.

"Why am I always the one who has to explain everything to Hiei?" He asked

"Because you're the only one that can talk to him without him setting you on fire!" Kuwabara yelled at an unnecessary loud volume. Kurama sighed, seeing no point in arguing with him.

"Valentine's Day," he explained, "Is a day where couples do something extra special for the each other,"

"Like what?"

"Like giving them chocolates, or flowers, or giant teddy bears! That's what I did for Yukina!" Kuwabara went on, not noticing Hieis intense glare. Aside from his annoyance with the fool, Hiei was thinking of if he should be doing something about Valentine's Day for a certain someone. He turned and walked away silently, gaining confused stares from the others as he left.

"Where do you think he's going?" Yusuke asked

"Probably to celebrate Valentine's Day" Kurama smugly answered.

…

Mukuro awoke to the sound of her door opening and immediately jumped up.

"What the Hell? Oh Hiei, it's just you," Mukuro sighed as Hiei moved the gigantic teddy bear away from his face.

"What is all of this?" Mukuro asked getting up examining the items Hiei held out to her. He had gotten everything he had heard, giant teddy bear, chocolates, and flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Hiei muttered. Mukuro laughed hysterically.

"I said HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Hiei yelled when she didn't answer.

"Go fuck yourself,"

"Maybe I will!" Hiei turned to walk out the door.

"Make sure you walk your hands when you're done," She called after him.

"You're sick,"

"You forgot something," Hiei turned

"What?"

Mukuro opened the box of chocolates Hiei had given her and shoved one into his mouth.

**A/N: Yah I know. It's stupid. Lulz so is the holiday. HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY!**

"Happy Valentine's Day,"


	5. Pinky Swear

**A/N: Ok this one is an AU! It's also my FIRST EVER AU! Not much of a HieixMukuro fic, but still a slight pairing. As always PLEASE R/R!**

Pinky Swear:

"Ok children let's go outside for recess!" The distressed young teacher called to her kindergarten class. She loved her job, but sometimes the kids just go so wild, and she prayed for the short thirty minute break she got after lunch where the children went to play outside. The children scrambled through the halls as fast, and as orderly as they could in a straight line.

"Ms. Boton!" She heard her name called by one of her kids that was tugging her hand.

"Yes Keiko what is it?"

"Me and Yukina are going to go play on the swings! We need someone to push us!" She looked up with pleading eyes at the tired teacher, tugging her sleeve again.

"Why don't you go ask Yusuke or Kuwabara?" She tried to suggest, but knowing that the boys probably had other things in mind.

"Yusuke's too mean! He's always picking on me! And Kuwabara has icky cooties!" Boton rolled her eyes, but didn't want to give into the littler girls puppy dog eyes, this was her only break for Pete's sake!

"How about Hiei?" Boton felt her other sleeve pull, looking down only to find Yukina pulling it.

"Yes, ok that sounds like a wonderful idea doesn't it Keiko!" Boton looked down cheerily at a slightly disgruntled Keiko who thought for a moment before nodded up smiling.

"Ok, um, let's see…" Boton looked around at the children who were now scattered around the small school yard.

"Where is Hiei?" Boton counted the students, noticing she was missing one.

"Where did he go!" The panicked teacher looked around, calling her young students name, yelling at the other students to try and find them.

…

Hiei relaxed against a tree trunk, sitting on one of its high branches. He could hear his name being called, but made no effort to acknowledge them. He closed his eyes, wondering how long it would be until they eventually found him, hoping it wouldn't be for awhile. His wish was not granted however, when a small ginger popped her head up.

"What are you doing up here, Hiei?" the young girl looked directly in his eyes, clearing passed the years of innocence, but still young however in her actions.

"Go away Mukuro!" Hiei glared at her.

"Why?"

"This is MY tree! No girls allowed!" Mukuro thought for a moment, still holding onto the branch Hiei was sitting on, but hadn't pulled herself up yet, humoring him until he gave the ok.

"I'll give you my gummy bears if you let me come up," She tried, not really thinking it would work.

"Ok,"

"What?"

"I said ok! But you gotta give them to me as soon as we have snack time!"

"Deal," Mukuro pulled herself up in one swift movement to where she was sitting across from Hiei. She extended one pinky out to him, waiting until he did the same and interlocked them for a moment, sealing the deal.

"I don't count you as a girl anyways,"

"Thanks a lot," Mukuro punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm, "I meant it in a good way!"

"Whatever… You know they're looking for you down there," She looked out to the scattered school children below.

"Like I care!"

"You'll get in trouble if you don't go back, and they find you here,"

"Let them come!"

"But if you have to pull a card again, then you can't play hide and seek at recess tomorrow!"

"So?"

"I was gonna show you my super secret hiding place…" Mukuro smirked a little. Hiei thought for a moment, Mukuro always won at hide and seek. He extended a pinky towards her.

"Deal,"

…

"Omigosh THERE you are Hiei!" Boton ran towards the small boy who was walking with Mukuro towards them.

"Where did you go!"

"Can't tell you, we pinky swore," Mukuro explained.

**A/N: Ahhh don't you just miss those days? Preschool was so much fun! XD… Oh well… So what'd you think? I'm actually thinking about making a multi-chapter AU for HieixMukuro (not of one in preschool, that'd be dumb…) Lulz So tell me what you think!**


	6. Scars

**A/N: This was taken out of the Bonus Chapters from my previous story Becoming Part Of A Family, and I just thought that this little snippet would go good with my oneshot collection thingy! As always please R/R!**

**How Hiei REALLY Got That Scar:**

If you were ever to pay really close attention to Hieis body, you would notice many battle scars he had acquired over the years. One in particular, different from all of the rest, a light marking that started just above his rib cage, leading all the way down past his waist. He never would reveal to anyone how he had attained that one, not even his sister. Especially not his sister. He didn't get it from a battle over a meal or in a fight between friends. No. Hiei acquired this scar in a peculiar way that no one knew but Mukuro. And it was through this knowledge that Mukuro held even more power over him than she already knew, that is, until the day she saw that she had a scar, almost identical to his, on the fleshed half of her body.

"Hiei will you go get me something to eat?" Even though it was meant to be a question, it sounded almost a demand.

"No,"

"Be careful Hiei, if you're not nice to me then I'll just have to tell everyone how you got that scar…"

"Go ahead," Mukuro's eyes widened in shock at Hieis newly found boldness. Usually when threatened with this he would simply glare and do as she wished, but today he went against her.

"But if you do, I'll just have to tell them how you got yours," Hiei smirked.

"Idiot," Mukuro looked at him like he was stupid, "Half of demon world must know by now why half of my body is marred beyond repair."

"Not that one," Hieis smirk grew. Mukuro looked at him questionably as he strode over to where she stood, lifting up the fabric of her shirt just slightly. On her good side he found the edge of a pale and slightly raise scar on her skin, and traced it with his fingertips.

The pattern of the scar matched his hands perfectly.

**Haha! Will she still go make Hiei get her something to eat! Maybe he will anyways from the goodness in his heart (Psht, please)! Yup, idk when the next one will be out, any Ideas? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Lemme Know!**


	7. Winning

"Do it,"

Mukuro's eyes blazed into Hieis, showing not a hint of fright even though he clearly had the upper hand in their fight, his sword at her throat. Hiei didn't move, just stared blankly back at her. Their fight hadn't been a hostile one, but none the less, was taken just as seriously. They communicated with their fists, saying more than they could aloud to sort out most of their problems, big or small.

"Hn," Mukuro smiled slightly tapping the tip of his sword with his fingers, "You couldn't kill me if you tried," Hiei pressed his sword tighter against her neck, causing her wince in pain just a little. Hiei smirked.

"I don't think you're in the position to tell me what I can and cannot do,"

"Then why don't you go ahead, just a flick of your wrist and I will bleed to death from my jugular, you will have killed one of the most famous and powerful demons the world has ever seen." She continued to glare through the slight pain, still not backing down.

"You think too highly of yourself,"

"And lowly of you,"

"Hn," Hiei's smirk turned to a glare at her. They still hadn't moved a muscle.

"So go ahead, prove me wrong," Hiei thought for an immeasurable moment, contemplating his next move before his face turned to a smirk again.

"There is something I must tell you. I need you to understand something before I kill you."

"And what would that be?"

Hiei flicked his sword, Mukuro sucking in a sharp, surprised gasp. His sword missed her throat though, and she released her held breath, but did however manage to cut the sleeve of her shirt, revealing the unscarred part of her body. Her hand caught the falling fabric before it could reveal too much, blushing a little.

"I can't kill you when I just won,"


	8. Daddys Little Girl

**A/N: Ahhhh choo! Anyone else have allergies? Ugh! I HATE the spring! Stupid pollen everywhere... Anyways... If yall don't know who Emiko is, she's my only OC right now, Hieis and Mukuros daugher. Shes in a few of my other stories too (A Bed Time Story & For The Love of Her Child). She has Mukuros hair and Hieis eyes if you were wondering. Anyways Enjoy! Please R/R!**

Daddy's Little Girl

"What are you going to teach me today Mommy?" Emiko asked her mother. Mukuro, being very intelligent herself, made it a point everyday to teach her daughter something new for the past thirty years she's been alive, even though she looked no older than ten. They sat cross legged facing each other in a field where Mukuro usually took her for her daily lesson as what she sometimes taught her required a lot of space, though Hiei wouldn't let her teach their daughter anything too dangerous. Mukuro tilted her head thinking.

"Hmmm," She thought, "What would you like to learn?" Mukuro in truth was at a loss of what there was left to teach her daughter without her father interfering , though Hiei was out on patrol today. She had already taught her how to defend herself, numerous attacks and fighting techniques, trigonometry, the history of both demon and human races, she even taught her how to bake a cherry pie.

Mukuro looked to her daughter who was momentarily distracted by a butterfly that danced around her head before landing on her nose causing her to sneeze and giggle at herself. Mukuro smiled warmly at her daughter's innocence and the blessing that she wasn't being brought up in a way she or her father was.

"Emiko," Mukuro brought her attention back to her mother, staring up at her with red eyes.

"Mommy can I have a puppy?" Why she, a demon, wanted a puppy, Mukuro would never know.

"Ask your father,"

"I already asked daddy and he said no!" She wined, her eyes pleading with her mother. An idea suddenly came to her mother's mind, a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"I know what your lesson for today will be,"

"Where to buy a puppy?"

"No," Mukuro rolled her eyes.

"I'll teach you how to get anything you want from your father."

"Like a puppy?"

"Like a puppy," Mukuro smirked.

…

Hiei walked into the fortress where he and his small family lived with the full intent on showering the human stench he always got from the patrol off of his body. That clearly wasn't going to happen because as soon as he walked through the door his daughter came pouncing into his arms.

"I missed you daddy!" Emiko pecked her father's cheek.

"Where's your mother?" Hiei looked around, still holding his daughter in his arms.

"She's somewhere but that doesn't matter!" Hiei looked at his daughter questionably at her excitement. She was always happy when he got home, but she seemed more enthusiastic about something tonight.

"Daddy can I have a puppy?" Emiko looked at her father dead in the eyes, serious now, surprising Hiei a bit.

"I already told you, no," Hiei rolled his eyes, and looked back to his daughter who's face changed slightly, smiling now.

"_Please?" _Emiko fluttered her eyelashes looking up at him, poking her lip out just slightly. Hiei wordlessly set his daughter down and walked back out the door, leaving behind a confused looking daughter

…

Hiei returned an hour later, going into Emikos room where she sat playing with a stuffed bear, dropping a dog on her floor.

"Puppy!" Emiko squealed as she hugged the rather annoyed looking _dog _to her, even though it was almost as big as her.

"What's his name?" Emiko looked up to her father, as Mukuro walked into the room.

"Kurama," Hiei smirked, Mukuro busted out laughing hysterically at the sight of her daughter hugging none other than Yoko Kurama in his fox form.

_I am going to kill you _Kurama's death glare told Hiei, which only caused him to smirk more.

"Can we keep him daddy!"

"Yes Emiko, yes we can,"

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! I just HAD to make the dog Kurama! I wonder how Hiei got him to agree to that? And every daddy's little girl is supposted to know how to get what they want from their dads! It's how god made us! Fathers were made to be wrapped around their daughters fingers! Lulz and I would think that Mukuro would NOT stand for a dumb daughter being educated by the corrupt school system and take it upon herself to show her child the ropes! Anyways as always please R/R!**


	9. Love is blind and childish

**A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I last wrote something for this, excluding Happy Birthday Mukuro, but I've been losing inspiration for one shots (hint hint any suggestions?) and also busy with alot of other projects I'm working on... And I've also been working on my new multi-chapter story the AU, which I'm about to have writers block for... So read that and help me out! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I can't stress how much faster I'll put a new chapter out once people start reviewing! (And I know people are reading this cuz theirs been over 100 hits!) Enjoy!**

They walked, always touching.

They weren't ones to go about holding hands, but they were always touching, as if making sure the other was still there. As they walked together, they attracted many stares of curiosity, confusion, and dissapointment. Their courtship hadn't been to most peoples liking, but they didn't care, their love was blind.

Blind and childish.

Neither knew what they held in their hands, and like children they toyed and played with it, not knowing what it was or what to do with it. But they held it close, knowing it was something worth holding onto. They poked and prodded at it, finding that it was what they truly wanted, no, needed all along, in each other.

Someone that looked past all scars, emotional and physical. Someone who could knock you off your feet, but pull you back up, and you let them. Someone who could show the other what this new thing was, and what it did, which was something to heal those scars. So they walked together, holding onto what they had, making sure no one could take their possession, not caring about the stairs from others, because they were blinded by it.

They were blinded by love.

**A/N: Yupp, just short, sweet, fluffy fluff! ... Yeah, I know it's not my best and Im so sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long just for such a short chapter, but like I said give me suggestions/requests and I'll write faster than you can say boom shaka laka! **


	10. The Ghost Of You

**I know I havent updated in friggen FOREVER! But I've been mainly working on my AU story (Yall should read it, it's got some HxM!). I'll also have a new HxM story that'll probably be out by the end of next week at the latest. Any who I know I've kept you waiting long enough without my banter, so ENJOY and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

The Ghost Of You

My Chemical Romance

We never spoke of leaving or staying with each other, but just because the subject never came up, didn't mean that we hadn't realized we wouldn't stay like this forever. We weren't like those young souls in love who foolishly believed they would stay together until the end of time. But eventually we all must part, whether it being your decision or fates, it will happen. But if I died, we'd be together again.

The death of one you love, of the one I loved, would have no change in the grand scheme of things. We all end with the same fate anyways. The world didn't change, but I did. The world didn't end, but mine did. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the images out of my head. No matter how loud I screamed it was always that name that was left lingering on my lips and ringing through my ears. It was always their face when I closed my eyes, the first and last thing I would probably ever see. I tried to forget. But no matter how much I screamed and cried or how hard I hit something, they were never coming home.

Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm not alone. I've been told that that's normal after something like this. And every moment alone I remember when I held her in my arms, screaming at the top of my lungs, she dies.

Could I ever forget such a lovely face? Or more importantly, should I? Should I forget every scar, every touch? Every thing that she ever told me? Or all of the smiles that will forever haunt me? All the wounds that have scarred me, from the ghost that will never catch me when I fall. Never coming home. She will never coming home.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I didn't put the actual song lyrics in her cuz I didn't want it to be JUST a songfic, but a story that could stand on its own also. And if you were wondering (Even though I put the title of the song/band, it's The Ghost of You by MCR. Please please PLEASE REVIEW! I'll take any suggestions, comments, critisim! I need more inspiration... Haha maybe I'll just watch the whole Yu Yu Hakusho series all over again! XD**


	11. Fire and Ice

**A/N: Ok! here's another ducklings! This one's real short (Sorry :/) Lulz but its what I came up with one night out of no where, and since I didn't have a computer with me, I had to use my ipod! Oh yeah I've been forgetting to do this and maybe I should start, NO COPY WRITE INTENDED! So anyways if you did happen to read my meaningless banter DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Fire and Ice:

Everything about him was like fire itself. So unlike her who was cold like ice. The burning anger when he fought so elegantly with his blade was so completely opposite of the collected cool way she was able to kill anyone in her path. And his heart of fire slowly began melting her heart of ice. And after they had mated, she had found a new burning sense of passion, in their acts of love. And she realized when he held her to him at night that not only was his mind hot like the fire he could control, but his body itself was heated. And this sense of heat she had begun to rely on.

She awoke one night, feeling the cool of her empty bed, grasping the sheets where another body should be. She shivered and slid out of her bed, walking hurriedly out of her room, searching the entire fortress. She found what she was looking for just outside, lying in a tree.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiei asked as he lept from the branch he was sitting on and looked at her with a somewhat worried expression. She grabbed his hand and began towing him back to their room.

"I'm cold."

**A/N: Haha fluff right? yeah I know... Oh yeah, some of you who read these might want to check out my story the AU, its starting to have ALOT of HieixMukuro, and I've been working on that more so instead of these, so it might hold you over! Again R/R!**


End file.
